A Horse and a Hare
by LunaTitch
Summary: Ginny sits on her window looking at her family, when her daughter Lily Luna asks where her middle name comes from Ginny thinks back to an old friend back at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

So hello people LunaTitch here! I decided to re post this story and My other fic (Always) because there are several mistakes in them and I feel were quite poorly written. I hope you enjoy the new stuff and if you review I will send you some of my rainbow magic and cupcakes 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own harry potter if I did it would not be no where near as successful…

Ginny sat on the window of her old bedroom in the burrow, It was the first time she'd been Home in years! Normally they spend Harry's Birthday at home in Godric's Hallow but considering that this summer was the first they had were all of Weasley-Potter children would be returning to Hogwarts, they had decided to spend the whole summer there. She looked out of the window saw her nephew squabbling with her son in the garden over something probably relatively insignificant. Her husband and her brother sat in deck chairs watching the boys Drinking Firewhisky. She looked over to the door which was open, outside of it she stood her daughter. Ginny opened her arms and the small little girl went running towards her mother and giggled slightly "mother? Why is my name Lily Luna? Because I know My name is Lily because of grandma Lily who died when daddy was a Baby, but why Luna?" Ginny paused and thought back…Back to a time she hadn't thought of in a very long time.

The summer had dragged that year; Harry had spent most of the summer at the Burrow, much to Ginny's discretion. When questioned why he was always there Ron insisted that he had no where else as he couldn't exactly stay with Petunia and Vernon? This infuriated Ginny "well why not, they're his family aren't they? They looked after him for 11 years before he wormed his into our lives." She would scream at Ron and each time he would walk away ignoring her. Things had been awkward between Harry and Ginny since the end of last term and Ginny hadn't been able to look him in the eye since. He told her that while he was on this mission for Dumbledore they couldn't be together, "He thinks he can do it all by himself" she thinks to her self "well he needs Hermione of course and Ron but not me he never needed me". The journey to Hogwarts tomorrow would certainly be different, the journey home last term was bad enough. Since all the debacle with Harry, People saw Ginny differently, Like she was behaving like a spoilt brat when all Harry was doing was protecting her. She'd now lost most of her friends, All except Luna. Luna had always stuck by Ginny, with them being them in the same year they often saw each other and even had a few classes together, although she mostly saw her in the owlry. Ginny possible considered Luna one of her best friends but they snapped at each other a lot! Well more Ginny snapping at Luna. As Crazy and wonderful as she was, she was also very loud and in your face which was difficult to tolerate 24/7. Still it was worth it most of the time as she was pretty great friend. Ginny lay in her bed fretting about tomorrow but some how a smile crept on her face "oh well at least I'll See Luna" she thought as she drifted of into a gentle sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here is the second chapter of the new upload I hope your enjoying it as I'm loving re-writing it. I hope there are less mistakes in this one 3 remember reviews=unicorn magic! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in this fanfic the belong to queen J.k_

Meanwhile a smaller girl of the same age sat in a small, lilac arm chair huddled near a fire, the embers of the fire were barely glowing bu tit was enough to keep her warm. The sounds of her father pottering around up stairs echoed through out the whole of the downstairs, The distant sound of pots clanging, springs tumbling to the ground followed by the sound of an inkwell slamming against a desk. "fathers working again then" the young girl thought to herself. The summer had been very uneventful for Luna Lovegood, as most of her summers were. Living alone with her father seemed to take up a lot of time. The only person she saw was Neville Longbottom. Neville always visited Luna, had done since he met her in their second year at Hogwarts. Most of there talks were of Neville's Herbology fascinations, usually Luna was awfully bored but smiled and nodded as it seemed to please Neville on having someone to talk to about it.

Neville was one of Luna's best friends and was her first friend at Hogwarts although he wasn't her _best_ friend, which was Ginny. Considering her unusual but flattering good looks, beautiful white gold hair and sparkling blue eyes you'd think Luna would be relatively popular, But her Weird nature and family history caused her to be almost hated by most of the student who knew her. She was known to most as 'Loony Lovegood' and was known as some one to steer clear off, for reasons Luna was never sure of. Luna didn't have very many friends at Hogwarts; in fact she only really had Neville and Ginny. The rest of there group was friendly enough, Hermione seemed like a sweet girl although it was quite evident form her manor that she was hopelessly in love with Ron. Ron put up with her but still 'accidently' called her Loony on a regular basis, but then again so did everyone. As for Harry, well he never cared for Luna at all. He seemed nice enough when we first met last year infact they even had a bit of common ground on being able to see the Thesrals. But it seemed that the closer that Ginny and Luna became the more distant Luna and Harry became.

Luna sat in her chair thinking of what the sunrise would bring, What horrendous trick would the Popular girls pull this year? Hidden shoes, torn clothes, "No they've all been done" she thinks. She also thinks of what the train journey will bring, the journey home after last term was bad enough. Harry and Ginny argued all they way home and when they weren't arguing there was an awkward silence in our cabin, it was like someone had emptied a jar of wrackspurts into the room and had removed everyone's ability to talk. "I think I might just sit on my own tomorrow" Luna whispers to herself as she begins to get up. She walks up the stairs, bids her farther goodnight and climbs into her small bed. She looked up at the decoration of the night sky on her roof, the stars glow as the full moon moves in a gentle rotation. Luna's parents had painted it for her upon expecting her. One star now glows brighter then any others on the Muriel, Luna looked at the star, a small smile crept to her face and she whispered "Goodnight mummy" she then fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
